Mario-Mario.zip
This is a Mario creepy story MADE BY 0LIES16PIES; HELPED BY KELLAMCH This is a story made by 0lies16pies and helped get the idea by Kellamch Mario.zip I was online my computer searching for a Mario ROM for my emulater I recently downloaded, the reason for that was because I had no original gameboy or a DS. Since I was just 14 I had no money and no job yet. So I couldn't afford the systems. My parents don't make alot of money off they're jobs. So I got my computer from my Aunt as a birthday present. So I found a Mario ROM from a Wordpress site called mariogameroms.wordpress.com. It seemed like a normal website that offered roms. Mostly by the name, but when I got on the website the website theme was dark red and black. I thought It was just the owners design to look cool. So I download the ROM but It took about 2 hours to download. Maybe It was the file size or I just had slow internet. As soon as I get the ROM I didn't feel like playing Mario so I waited a while, but the more I waited the more my computer would slow down. When I decided to play the ROM my computer speed went back to normal and I could simply use the game. When I loaded the ROM on the emulater It took a while. The screen was stuck on the nintendo logo and the nintendo logo would sometime glitch and turn black and white, then back to normal. It did that for about 10 minutes then the game loaded. It was just like the Super Mario Bro's for the DS that recently came out. I playedfor about 20 minutes, then It started to get weird.Mario started glitching and I couldn't jump, I could only move. All goomba's that hit me they got hit instead of me. The animation was diffrent however. The Goomba, instead of getting flattend, they sunk downwards or flew upwards. The power upgrades were also weird. The one-ups were black and white, and they didn't get you an extra life anyway. The fire flower made you shoot ash instead of fire. Even worse, the star didn't give you invincibility. It killed you.Everytime you die and try to hit continue It would say "No continue." So you would have to start the level over and when you get to the end of It you would go through to pole into a warp area. It showed only 1 level though. World 9, level 99. When I went into the pipe It brought me to a world that was completly dark and you can only see Mario, and a black backround. The further I got the brighter the screen got. It appeared that Mario was inside a dungeon, diffrent from Bowsers castle though. It had bits of green, purple, and red on the dungeon wall. There wasn't any music in the level or any sound, just silent. Every once in a while I would hear a dark voice say a letter. That went on until It spelled out leave. Then the emulater shut down, and my computer crashed. I turned It off and on but It still wouldn't turn on. I found out that the computer was dead. So I charged It for a while and while It was charging I played the game. It started me all over to the first level, but the same thing happened. So I went to the place where I was last time but It wasn't there. Instead It brought me to the room when you beat bowser in World 8, but the princess wasn't there. It said "Sorry Mario but Princess peach isn't here... she's dead."The game would shut off and huge letters would show up on the emulater. "Don't go back." It showed Princess Peach, without a head. It showed bowser with plain white eyes with a pale face, smiling. He got closer and closer and closer, until he was right up to the screen. He talked and said "Demons hide in the flesh." then the game screen got shakey and my computer screen cracked. I still have nightmares of the game and I always wonder why the creator made It. I tried to get onto the website to tell people that they should not get the ROM and never load It on their computer, but when I went on the website, It was gone.It said "The creator has deleted the site" Reason: "Can't go back." The creator must have been some psychopath or just crazy. Why would any human being make this. How would he make this. Another question that came across my mind was, "Who had the demon in their flesh." Category:Meatballed pastas Category:Meal of the day